Alex Hank in heat
by Beizanten
Summary: This is my birthday gift to my best friend Kathryn


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

This is for my best friend Kathryn birthday which is actually 22/12 but I have taken such a long time to write it. Happy belated birthday, dear.

Alex Hank heat

Hank sat up in bed; his body aching and sleep all too quickly abandoning his mind. Leaning back with his palms flat on the bed to support him, Hank looked down…

And was greeted with an all-too-familiar sight.

As was prone to happen EVERY morning in the past week, er…_little Hank _was adamantly standing proud and demanding attention. The sheets tented rather admirably, Hank flopped back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and willed his erection to go away; he wasn't sure why, but the act of masturbating had never been too appealing to him.

However, the instant his eyes closed, Hank's cock gave an appreciative twitch at the images that were instantly playing behind his eyelids. A smooth, lean body, slick with sweat…the beautiful, seductive curve of a firm ass …blond hair seems like gold in the sunlight and devilishly soft between his fingers…piercing blue gray eyes gazing at him mischievously…

Hank shuddered and jerked upright, eyes flying open. "Oh…my…God…" He whispered, shaking.

All of those mental images were unmistakably the same person. The same MALE person. The same male person who just happened to be his BULLY…Alex…

Why, why Alex Summer was the immediate guy that his hormonal mind had conjured up. Sure he is hot… Sexy, tall, blond and had raw energy that makes people hunger for his attention…he was…delicious. God, he need to get his head together, the blond is an ass!

Hank threw the sheets off of him and swung his legs off the bed. He froze, a terrible shudder passed through his body. He looked down at himself again.

"fuuck"

The slight friction caused by moving his legs had sent a shock through Hank's entire body. A painful shock that had been started between his legs..

Hank sighed.

XXX

Hank feels the itching beneath his skin, his heart hammering faster than usual. Hank tries to spend as much time away from the group as possible. It doesn't help that he still has to go to their group training. He _really tries _to stop his mind from finding sweaty Alex really, really hot.

Erik motioned for Alex and Hank to combat each other. Hank curses his luck. "Skin to skin contact with Alex, just what I need' Hank think mockingly.

A fresh wave of exhilaration rushed through the blond, and he raised his hands, clenching them tight. He have always wanted to spar Hank, the guy is extremely strong.

Alex quickly fell into stance, one that was easily changeable to offence or defense. Seeing this Hank snapped out of his thought and fell into stance too, preparing him-self for battle…

Alex felt a slap of wind hit him from the left side as Hank sped around him, and he felt his body come at him from behind. Even as the brunet laid his hands on his shoulders, the blond was already lowering himself and sweeping out a leg to trip him. He did not seem to anticipate Alex quick reaction and actually stumbles, giving Alex a split second to deliver a right jab into his neck, increasing his sense of being off-balance Hank caught himself and stopped himself from falling.

Alex smirked, but that set Hank in motion. In an instant, Hank charged and aimed a punch at his stomach, which his opponent evaded by jumping deftly back.

Suddenly, Alex had the wind knocked out of him as he felt a faster fist slam into him, and sprawl to the floor.

"Alex, you okay" Hank worries he might have hit the blond a little too hard.

Luckily, with Hank distracted, Alex jump to his feet and used this chance to bring a kick up to his side, but Hank hastily blocked it with a strong forearm

.

Alex brings his other leg to kick at his chin. Hank caught his ankle, halting him entirely.

Alex trying to rips his leg from his grip. Failing that, he uses his other hand, throwing a strong punch to the side of his head. Hank wove under it, parrying with a fist of his own. Alex had dodged his attack but wasn't quick enough to evade his next attack.

A push to his shoulder, and Hank's knee aimed at his stomach. Alex groans in pain, and back away.

He makes a lunge for Hank. Hank dodges his attacks splendidly. Alex knew it was coming though, and spun delivering a kick with his left leg and an elbow jab with his right. Hank barely manages to grabbed hold of his left leg and arm.

While they have save the world together, Hank is still amateur in term of experience compare to Alex but his movements, while sudden and forceful, were flowing, and he had a clear understanding of momentum and the body. And Hank could not have felt more alive. His skin was itching to reciprocate, to match each movement of Alex with one of his own, to feels the friction of a blow returned. His heart pounded against his chest, and Hank wondered, briefly if Alex can hear it.

Alex matched Hank evasion step for step, trying to sidle around him, only to find him waiting for him at every turn. Alex can read his movement easily but wasn't fast or strong enough to win Hank's superior strength, agility, flexibility and stamina. The winner is very, clearly Hank but Alex wasn't one to give up.

Hank doesn't know how long they have fight but he sense Alex being out of rhythm, Hank caught the wrist, pulling him to the side to get him to expose his guard. Alex faltered two steps before rounding on him, aiming a blow to his cheek. Hank caught his fist.

Alex attacks him with an uppercut, hitting Hank's jaw hard and making him losing his balance.

He reached forward to catch Hank's arm and twist it behind his back, where he would usually render his enemy.

He grabbed Hank's wrist, yanking it toward him in order to get him off balance and turn him into his chest. Hank turned, but he seemed to anticipate this movement. Instead of allowing his arm to be twisted high behind his back, he contorted Alex's wrist in the manner of a millisecond. Before Alex realized it, he was gripping his wrist instead and Hank had crouched, pulling forward with a ferocity that he would never have expected from the shy scientist. The throw worked, and Alex found himself staring up at the dark recesses of the mansion's ceiling.

With a grunt, he moved to jump to his feet, but abruptly, he felt weight pressing him down. Hank had his arms pinned near his head and Hank's leg on either side of his. Hank has to resist the thrill of pure desire flow through him. And he was suddenly aware that the only thing he was breathing in was Alex. His breath was the only thing surrounding him, leaving the air thick with his scent and body heat. It intoxicating and Hank felt his pulse race along the surface of his skin, like little shocks of electricity charging his entire being. He took a long swallow.

Hank's grip had loosened by a smidge, usually Alex would wriggling a hand free and quickly jabbed three fingers into the base of his opponent's throat but right now he was focused entirely on Hank to even register it. Alex stares at Hank whose eyes are aglow, his skin flush and his breathing erratic. Hank looks almost like he is turn on. Alex mentally kick himself for that thought, Hank breath has been erratic and his skin a little flush since before the fight. He seemed more… tense and kind of frustrated about something…

Hank got off of the blond quicker than lighting and then calmed himself with deep, even breaths. Hoping Alex doesn't notice the changes in his breaths and the flush of his skin, the blond is very observant.

Three worried heartbeat pass before he could brace himself to look at Alex. Havok was still on the floor, looking at him with concern fill eyes. He never thought Alex would look at him like that…He felt his face flush crimson.

He extended a hand towards the blond, and Alex considered for a moment before accepting it. He pulled him to his feet and opened his mouth to say something else, but he doesn't know what to say.

Alex looked at him with a concerned look blossoming on his handsome face that so many lusted after "Hank? You okay?" he said softly.

"Yeah, just a little fever" Hank smiles sweetly, he felt happiness bubbles inside of him.

Alex doesn't seem entirely convince. "Then you should skip the rest of the training, get some rest. But man, even when you're sick you totally beat me" Sweat glistened along Alex's skin, some beads catching the sunlight. Alex's breath was quick and hot. _Hank want, he really want._

A beat passed, before Alex turn and went to sit in his place and Hank felt strangely lonely.

XXX

Deep in thought, he is startled when Alex's warm hand touches his shoulder.

"Here drink this" Alex passes him his water container. "It is energy drink, it good for health"

The gesture warms his heart. Hank opens the container and took a sip. It taste likes fruits, milk and a little honey.

"This is delicious. Did you make it yourself?" a small smile.

"Yeah, I have been drinking it for years"

XXX

As he watched Alex fight against Sean, his gaze was glued to his peach-like ass and the way his top cling to his shiny, sweaty skin. Alex's smell so good, overpowering his senses. He ran a hand over his face, mumbling, "Get your-self together Hank."

Like a kid in a candy store, that's how Hank felt. He could look all he want-discretely of course-but never touch. A waist made to encircle with his arms, legs long enough to be wrapped around him at least two times, and a pair of lips to die for-they were all imprinted in his memory, teasing him non-stop and keeping him on the edge of going insane with desire.

God, why can't he get the blond out of his head…It is like he had fucking imprinted on Alex or something…he stop, horrified by the possibility…_There is no way Alex will ever return his feeling._

XXX

During his third phase, Hank made sure to keep his distance from people because he never knew what his hormones could cause him to do while he's in heat. His cheeks flame when he explained to Charles why he need to be excuse from their training.

His favorite way of doing so was locking himself in the lab, experimenting until he managed to distract himself from what was actually going on.

XXX

Moments later his head shot upright at hearing footsteps outside his lab, Alex footstep his sharpened senses recognize. The object of his fantasies entered the room, he looks concern.

In the three seconds it took him to cross the room, Hank had the time to admire his body. The familiar feeling of forbidden longing spat through his veins, waking up a part of him that really didn't need any waking at this particular time-not with Alex around. He commanded his eyes to his face when Alex came to a halt in front of the table. Alex nodded and looked Hank over worriedly, noting his breathing and temperature elevation.

. "Are you still ill?" Alex's genuine concern tone still surprises him, who would have thought Alex would be this concern about him. Then again this is the man who locks himself for months in solitary confinement so he won't hurt others. "I don't know what's going on but it doesn't seem good"

"Yeah," he lies. "I just have a headache." Alex moves until he is standing next to him, Hank's eyes instantly became hazy and dark with desire and his erection strained against his khakis to be fitted in Alex's tight, hot core as his scent hit him, enveloping him in the scent of warm vanilla and cinnamon.

Hank has to shut his eyes and calm himself before he does something stupid. This restraint thing was hard, especially when Alex was giving off such concern and caring vibes.

"Hank, I don't think you should be working," Alex says quietly. "Have you been getting sleep?"

Hank flinches when Alex touches his forehead, his heart pounding in his chest like it's trying to get out of his body. All Hank wants to do is run away. His cock is growing stiff in his pants and his entire body is thrumming from the arousal. He doesn't want Alex to see him like this, so vulnerable. But Alex is practically pressed beside him, so close and warm and Hank is hanging by a thread.

"Hank, you are burning up." God that voice, thick like honey.

Hank couldn't concentrate to what Alex says next thanks to all the mental images of him ripping off Alex's clothes and lifted him on to the table and having his way; ripping apart the gorgeous male's legs and fucking him senseless that had been playing through his head thanks to Alex close proximity. A wave of animalistic force washed over his body.

"Leave" It came out harsher than he intended. _Hank's eyes going cat-like and slitty._

"Hank, your eyes?! Are you okay?"

_"I...um...I am...can you please go? Or else...it's not my fault..."_

"-What's- not your fault? If you do what?"

Hank closed his eyes again. "I. Am. In. Heat. Okay? I- am- in- heat, so if you don't go away, then whatever I do is NOT my fault!"

"In heat? You mean you're really horny." A shiver passed through Alex's body as _Hank's pink, hungry tongue licking his beautiful lips hungrily and _his usually blue eyes, unnaturally golden-hued at the moment, were _looking at Alex as if he wanted to devour him_. And Alex was really aroused but Hank wasn't really himself, the brunet will totally regret it later, and he doesn't want to be just a fuck.

The blond quickly backed away, but Hank prowled over to him, pinning him against the wall and licking his neck, caressing Alex's hips at the same time. Alex gasped and struggled away. Hank looked hurt. "Please, Alex? I need you. He kissed his love ferociously, then nibbled his ear. "I want...to...I want you...so..." His eyes were full of burning power and Alex starting to get a little scare.

"Hank-" His words were suddenly cut off by Hank's lips. They forced his own apart and then the brunet's tongue probed in, ravaging his mouth. Alex tried to pull away, but Hank held him, giving low animal moans. "Alex..." Hank bit down on Alex's shoulder and Havok cried out.

"Hank got off me!" He heard a low rumble and felt a vibration against his neck. Hank was...purring? "Hank control-" Another fierce kiss; and Hank's hands started to wander down his sweetheart's sides. Alex gasped, then he struggles. "Hank, STOP IT!"

"Alex, please" Hank sucked and licked his way down Alex's neck, brushing his tongue across his mate's collarbone. "I can make you feel so good..." His fingers slowly undid Alex's buttons and he yanked off the blond's shirt, eyes fixed on Alex's bare chest.

"Hank...Hank, get OFF me!"

"But you're so sexy...mmm, Alex...you're so beautiful..." Hanks tongue licked across Alex's stomach, slowly getting lower.

"NO!" With an immense effort Alex shoved Hank away, sending the scientist sprawling. Hank hit the floor hard, and something in him seemed to give. He sat up, blinking and shaking his head. As his eyes focuses on Alex, his face drained of all color. "Al…I-I'm so sorry...I..."

"I-It's- okay…" the blond clearly shaken

"A-Alex...I-"

"I said it is okay!" It came out as a harsh yell. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before the blond turn and walked away, leaving Hank sitting there, his mind in total turmoil.

It takes three days before Hank can bring himself to face Alex again. He can't sleep all at nights, so afraid that Alex would despise him, that thing won't be the same between them…It make him realized that maybe, just maybe he have love Alex.

XXX

"Alex? I-I-I-um-uh-um I'mreallysorry!" Burst out Hank. He blushes a furious shade of red, and Alex frowned. "I didn't mean to!" Gabbled Hank. "I-I…!"

"It's okay. Forget about it." His low voice sounds normal, without any inflection or emotion.

"You're not angry?" Hank voice suddenly so soft it's hard to hear.

"No." Alex says, still seemingly unfazed. "It wasn't your fault Hank" he said strongly.

Hank breathed a sigh of relief, Alex stare at him and made his decision. His mind has gone a hundred miles an hour and his body still buzzing with the heat of Hank since that day. He would rather know even if it is a rejection than keep wondering. "Just curious." continued Alex. "Will you go with anyone in heat, or just people you know? Or... like?"

Hank's ears turn red "Um...It-it depends. Um. If there's someone I know and like, then they're a first choice. Then someone I like. Then someone I know. Then someone I don't. Then someone I don't like."

The blond brace himself for possible rejection. "What am I then?"

Alex question made Hank's flush to his ears.

Hank knows Alex will see right through him if he lied. "Um...excuse me. I have to go...and do...something..." Hank disappeared in a second, leaving Alex with a bright knowing grin on his face. He followed Hank into his room and stood in the doorway, watching as Hank pacing his room nervously.

"Stupid!" He hissed. "What if he found out" he continues pacing the room, not realizing his audience.

"Found out how you felt about me?" Hank can hear the smirk in his voice.

Hank flush. "Alex, I-I-"

"Not that I haven't suspected it" he grins.

"Alex, I'm having a hormonal imbalance at the minute, so go away for a bit!"

Alex looks at him with serious, wanting eyes. "Maybe I want you too..." Alex cheeks flush crimson.

That startled Hank "This is not a joke, Al!" Hank growled. "Don't tease me":

With his blazing gaze never leaving Hank's, Alex closes the distance between them in quick stride. "I am not"

Alex reached up to place his hands on his cheek before leaning in. The shock of feeling his warm lips had Hank freezing up, the blond locking his mouth passionately, with a fervor and desperation. Hank eased and began to kiss him back with all the clumsy, uncontrolled fervor of a starving man offered water. Desire explodes in their body, all the tension of the day seeking an outlet, straining against each other seeking more_. _Hank was the first one to break away.

Staring down at his mate, Alex's hands still cupping his face, he asked, "Alex, do you really want this?"

He had been dreaming of Alex kissing him like this, of feeling his strong but slender frame against him. He was high from all the waiting, from all the fantasizing about touching his mate and riding to the point of no return. As he stared down at him, he knew that reality had definitely surpassed even his wildest fantasy.

"Hank," he replied, pressing himself flush against Hank to indicate how serious he was being, "I want you." To emphasize his point, he captured his lips again in a kiss, this time a firmer one. "I want you so much," he mumbled against his skin as he trailed a path of pecks along his jaw bone, down his neck and throat. A grunt vibrated in his throat at feeling Alex flick his tongue across his Adam's apple.

. "God, Alex," Hank murmured right before he kisses him, it began sweet and gentle but Hank's lips on his quickly change into something more. This kiss was about capture and possession and fire, dark, masculine things that he'd no name for. Hank was voracious, his hunger raw and demanding and unexpected. Yet the harder Hank kissed him the more he felt a similar fire grow within himself. Alex clung to his shoulders as he answered his kiss, striving to match the warmth and urgency of what his brunet Adonis was giving him.

All that mattered was kissing Hank, and being kiss by him. Hank slid his hand down his waist to cup his bottom, pulling his Eros hard against his arousal. Hank pushed up Alex sleeveless T-shirt. His brunet rubbed his hand across his nipples making them stand hard, then with his fingertips tugged and squeeze until they were even harder. _The heat of desire glows feverishly in his belly._

And Hank-Hank desires him just as much. The way he was kissing him told him that.

Hank's cock was as hard as a stone in his breeches, and every delicious kisses only aroused him more. He had never wanted someone more than he wanted Alex Summer!

Grabbing the hem of his T-shirt, Alex tug and Hank help him pull it off over his head. And Hank had magically shed his own waistcoat and T-shirt as well. Alex is topless and his blond hair in mussed in charming disarray

Bit at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder and then trailed his lips up past Alex's pulse and along his jaw. His lips leave heated tingles as he went, making his nipples harden and his sex rock hard. Hank kissed him furiously, his mouth slashing across his with dizzying urgency.

But what he did next was bends down and slips his arm beneath Alex's knees to scoop him into his arms. His blond gasped with surprise, a gasp that changed at once to another sweet, small chuckle as Hank carried him the short distance to the bed. Havok sank into the bed, his eyes are heavy lidded with longing, and his lips were swollen and red from his kisses. Hank climbs into the bed beside him, his eyes glowing with feral intensity.

Hank kissed him, and moved to lie over him, and relishing the warm of his skin. Maybe it is because Hank is in heat, his skin was hot against his, practically burning.

He hooked his fingers in Alex's pants, pulling the whole mess, jeans and boxers, down off his hips. To his shock he discovered Alex's dick was already completely flushed, full and erect with pre-cum that dribbled furiously down the thick shaft, as he was. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the intoxicating aroma of Alex's arousal, his mouth water.

Alex moved restlessly beneath him as he kisses his Adonis. His callused hand roamed across his back, learning him too, which only inflamed Hank more. His hand moved to Alex's thigh, unable to resist any longer.

Hank strokes him. Alex made a shuddering moan of pleasure as he did, the most delicious sounds he had ever heard, and he rocked against his hand. His hand slipped lower, behind Alex's balls, and he pushed a knuckle against the bulge of his perineum. His blond was whimpering continuously now, his hips jerking as he, grind against Hank's dick in a dirty, grinding movement. Hank can't help but moan and grind his hips eager and wanton.

.

Alex puts his hands on the bed, uses them as leverage to drive his hips forward and back, pushing his cock in and out through Hank's smooth, warm fist. It is heaven, really, satisfying in a way that a hand job has never been for Alex, because he's never wanted it so badly in his life.

He lasts maybe six or seven strokes before he's babbling, words coming out of his mouth that are just noise and filth and he's coming harder than he ever has before. It feels like a wave rolling over him, abused nerve endings shocked with the intensity, and he feels like he's never going to stop coming, pulsing white and wet into Hank's fist.

Goddamn, Hank had never been more turned on his life than right then and there, Alex plastered against him, rubbing up against him and kissing him like they were going to die in ten seconds.

He buried one hand in Alex's hair and matched the heated kiss like the only thing more natural would be breathing, and if he had to choose between breathing and kissing his lover, his lungs could just fucking suffer. He slid his other hand down Alex's spine, memorizing every bump and curve, until he reached his ass; gripped it hard, brought them even closer together, his leaking cock rubbing against Alex's warm skin, Alex's cock already trying hard for a second round.

Hank ground his hips into Alex's, unable to resist sliding their pricks together a few times before moving to reach for the lube and a condom.

He settled between Alex's splayed thighs again and looked up into the lusty blue eyes that seem almost black as he slicked his fingers.

Alex moans when his legs were spread and pushed over pale shoulders. "Ha- oh!" A sharp cry split the night. Hank's muffled laughter echoed from between Alex's cheeks. His Adonis' tongue was lapping at his ass and balls, flicking against his most sensitive places, teasing into his hole. "Yesss" Alex's hands fisted in the sheets and he drove back against his lover's tongue. When a lube slick finger slipped into his ass, it all got better.

Hank loved how Alex tastes. He really did. And any other time he would have taken his sweet time in thoroughly tasting his blond if it wasn't for his aching hard on that was digging into the bed. He took his still lubed up fingers and started to prep his lover.

He began to massage Alex's entrance before slipping his finger inside the blonde. Alex moaned before hissing gently, eyes closed in bliss and he began to rock back onto Hank's finger. Pushing a second finger inside the blonde's tight entrance, he moved his fingers around while scissoring them, looking for that one spot that would make Alex scream. "Ah!" the blonde moan delightfully as Hank brush against his prostate and start rocking backwards again.

"Please! Hank!" Alex begged as he tried to fuck himself on his lover's fingers. He couldn't take anymore. He was still sensitive from his other orgasm.

Hank pulled his fingers out before reaching for the lube to slick his dick up. Alex's blood pounding in his veins, he is painting with need. He hooked Alex's legs on the crooks of his elbows, doubling him in half, before sliding into the tight heat of his love.

Slowly Hank sink into him, filling him, Alex hear his groan of pure pleasure, and it stirs his soul. Closing his eyes, he relished the feel of Hank inside of him. He feels so _full, so good_. Hank closed his eyes for a moment as he relished in the feel of the silk walls clamping down on him. Hank rumbles against him, almost like a cat's purr.

.He waited a few moments for Alex to become accustom to his huge length "…Move" Alex muttered, looking at him with lust filled eyes and pushing himself against the older boy.

Hank intertwine their fingers and starts to move, reveling in the tightness, reveling in his lover's reaction, watching his sweetheart unravel beneath him. Hank pulls back and then moves into him again, so slow, so sweet. Alex whines.

"Hank, go faster" he pant. At Hank hesitates look he added "Please"

Hank grabs his hip firmly, eases out of him again, this time slams back into Alex causing his blond to cry out. Hank stills for a moment.

"Again?" he asks softly.

"Yes…I'm fine. Lose yourself…take me with you" Alex murmur breathlessly.

His pulse sped up at feeling Alex push against him, longing for that ultimate release. Hank moans low in his throat, eases out of Alex once more, then slams into him, and repeats this over and over, slowly, deliberately-a punishing brutal, heavenly rhythm.

"Faster, fuck me like you need to I can take it" Alex urged, rolling his hips backwards and forwards and moaning softly

Hank's eyes flashed, incandescent gold. Hank was holding on to his human part, barely…not a beast…_in heat_….Hank shook his head, hands shaking as he held onto Alex's hips. "No. Don't want to hurt you." Hanks gritted out, biting his lip.

"You won't, Hank…please" Alex met his eyes, showing his lust and need. Alex's darken blue eyes are as dark as night.

Hank growled, grabbed his hips with both his hands and pulled all the way before thrusting back in quickly. Jackhammered his dick in and out of Alex faster and harsher, banging his prostate with increasingly repetitive force.

It was making Alex scream Hank's name to the heavens' and buck underneath him like some kind of animal, savoring each push and pull, Hank's ragged breathing, his need for him, reflected in Alex.

It makes the brunet feel powerful, strong, desired, and loved-loved by this captivating, complicated man, whom he loves in return. Hank let out a feral, guttural like moan and pushes harder and harder losing himself in Alex as the blond lose himself in him.

Alex swore enough for the both of them, not caring that the only noises he was receiving from Hank were animalistic growls and grunts. He pushed himself into Hank with wanton vigor.

_Oh fuck…_The blond inside begins to quicken. Hank feels it too, and increases the rhythm, pushing him higher, harder, faster-and Alex surrender, exploding-a draining, soul grabbing orgasm that leaves him spent and exhausted.

Hank moaned as he felt Alex's muscles tighten around his erection. God, he was so hot…. He grinding onto Hank's huge cock, feeling him rubs against every one of his walls.

The bed was knocking into the wall with each thrust, a steady rhythm that beat in turn with Alex's heart. Hank snaps his hips a handful more times, rhythm growing a bit shaky, before settling inside and going still. Alex squirms and tries to get more friction, but Hank is unmovable on top of him

"Hank, why -" he cuts himself off with a soft gasp when he feels it; Hank swelling inside of him, a slight burning sensation throbbed through him as Hank's knot formed. "Hank! what the-"

"Calm down," Hank murmurs, petting Alex's sides with his palms. He pushed himself up, Alex groaned as he started feeling Hank pulled out and the blond yelps, because holy _fuck_, that is not coming out, and it is, it _is_ getting bigger. He can feel the inside of him rippling, trying to adjust- it's hot, literally fucking hot causing him to moans a little

The older mutant paused, thrusting back in and started pulling out again only to pause. "...I can't pull out"

"A knot?" Alex almost sobbed as Hank hit his prostate again before he settled for moaning as Hank rolled their hips together. His dick is getting a little prematurely re-interested in the proceedings.

"I can't pull out until the swelling goes down..." Hank groaned as he thrust back into Alex with a moan before leaning over the smaller body and continuously rolling his hips. One of his hands strokes his cock slowly in time with his thrust making Alex fully hard again.

"Faster, harder….Hank" Alex groaned as Hank kept his short thrusts. With a wild look in Hank's eyes, his thrusts became harder; Alex groaned, stars exploding behind his eyes as the knot pressed against his prostate. Hank's hand squeezed his cock harder, stroking him fast.

He sucked in a breath as Hank started placing small bits on his neck.

His meat spasming uncontrollably inside of his love. "Alex..." Hank moaned, he was obviously close, his thrusts became faster and shorter and he was staring intensely down at his blond beauty.

Hank's dick feels so large and the constant motion overcomes him. Alex panted, pushing his hips back into Hank's as he came hard, his muscles clenching and trying to close around his knot.

Hank's mouth drops open, this low constant groan coming from him .as unstoppable as his cum filling up his mate, incoherent with pleasure. Alex squeezed his eyes shut, his toe curling as Hank filling every inch of him until all he could feel was the heat in him, the tight grip on his hips.

"Fuuuuuuck..."

Hank ruts his hips again and again until the aftershocks have faded and his penis begins to soften.

And then Hank stills and collapse on him. They sink to the bed and Hank cradle him in his arm.

"Thank you" Hank breathes, covering his face with soft-feather light kisses. Alex opens his eyes and gaze up at him and his lover wraps his arm tighter around him. "How was that?"

Alex stares at him and there's wonder in his eyes, wonder and love and passion and it is breathtaking. "I love you"

If Hank ever has any doubt about him and Alex together, it vanishes instantly. Hank kisses his hair. "I love you too"

He felt like the luckiest man alive. It was a mesmerizing feeling; he felt almost drunk off of it. Like he could do or say anything.

XXX

They are both in Hank's bath, facing each other shin-deep in foam, the sweet Jasmine scent (the same that Alex always smell on Hank) enveloping them. Alex is massaging his feet, one at a time. It feels so good it should be illegal.

"You know, I am surprises you don't find this gross" Hank murmurs.

Alex just smirk at him "I only tease you because I like to see you flustered"

Hank blinks at him once, twice "You mean all this time, _**you're pulling my pigtail"**_

"Finally, he get it" Alex tease. "You know for a genius, you're pretty slow on the uptake"

Hank splash the bubbles water on Alex.

**The End**


End file.
